Applejack gets the Flu
by Coiewowie5
Summary: Applejack gets the flu and then appleitis will she be better for the apple festival or will she be stuck in bed


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Sorry storie so bad but its only my second storie sorry hope you like it please review.

It was a usual sunny day in ponyville. The five friends (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow dash, Rarity, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy) were having a nice picnic in the park. With food, drinks and fun.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so excited for the annual apple festival." Said a pink pony as she jumped up and down. (Pinkie pie)

"I think we can see that Pinkie pie." Said Twilight Sparkle with a smile on her face. "Well aren't you all just so excited" Said Pinkie pie as she's still jumping up and down. "Yes Pinkie I am, but I just have one question, where's Applejack" asks Twilight to her friends.

"Actually last time I saw her was about two days ago, but I haven't seen her since" Said Rainbow dash looking at her friends. "Um… The last time I saw her she was selling apples with apple bloom she did not look well, she looked very tired." Said Fluttershy very quietly. "The last time I saw her was… I don't remember when the last time was." Said Rarity with an interesting look on her face.

"I think it's time we visit applejack to see what she's been up too." Says Twilight as they walk off to sweet apple acres.

_**At sweet apple acres **_

The five friends walk over to Sweet apple acres; they don't see Applejack, but they see Apple bloom. "Hey Apple bloom" said the purple pony with the four others behind her. "Oh, hey Twilight, you ponies know that the apple festival isn't tell tomorrow right?" said the little yellow filly. "Yes Apple bloom we do know were actually here to see Applejack." Said Twilight. "We haven't seen her in awhile so we thought we would come to see her." Said Rainbow dash.

"Well I don't know if she'll want visitors… But you're her friends so it will be ok, follow me." Said the yellow filly. As the five friends follow the yellow filly into the house.

All six ponies walk into the house. "When we walk upstairs be very quiet, got it?" Said Apple bloom. The five ponies nod ok. They all walk up the stairs and stop in front of applejacks bedroom door. "Just give me a sec" the little filly said as she walks through the door. Outside the door the five friends could her a little bit of talking then the door opened. "You can come in now." Says the filly. They all walk in and see the country pony in bed with a thermometer in her mouth. "Well it was nice to see yall but I must be going" Said Apple bloom as she walked out the door. "How -ATCHOO- Howdy yall." Said the orange mare, it was hard to understand her while she has something in her mouth but the five friends knew what she said. "Hey Applejack are you sick?" asked Pinkie pie (because she can't see the obvious).

Rainbow dash looked at Pinkie with an obvious look on her face. "Yes Pinkie I am sick." Said Applejack pointing out the obvious. "Oh My Goodness is it contagious?" Said Rarity like a drama queen.

Every pony just ignored Rarity. "With what? Please tell me it's just a cold." Said rainbow dash as she's freaking out. "Well were 99% sure that it's the flu." Said the sick pony to her friends. "Oh my that's horrible." Said Twilight. "So how are ya feeling? Asks Rainbow dash. "Well right now I'm perfect, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so excited for the apple festival!" said the Pink pony."Well actually Pinkie pie I was talking to AJ, so AJ how are ya doing?"

Applejack takes out the thermometer; she reads it 45 degrees (Celsius) (Her normal temperature is around 37.2-38.9)."Well abbording to bhis thermometer have a –ATCHOO- bever of 45 degrees, but really I feel horrible. "The orange pony said. All of the sudden pinkie pie's face lit up with a smile, "really you have a bever I've always wanted a bever." Pinkie pie yelled."Pinkie can you please not yell my head is pounding." Applejack said quietly. "Sorry Applejack." Pinkie whispered. "Pinkie Pie I don't think she was saying she has a beaver, I think she was saying she has a fever of 45 degrees." Rainbow dash corrected her friend, Applejack nodded in agreement. "Really! 7 degrees above normal." (Which is high.) Yelled Twilight. "Oh, sorry applejack " said the purple pony, as Applejack put her hoof to her temple.

"How long have you been like this?" asked Rainbow dash. "Since this morning." Said the orange pony. "Ok then how long have you feeling sick?" asked Twilight she knew these symptoms didn't just come over night.

"About two days" she answered Twilight. "And let me guess you just kept working and didn't say anything to any pony." Twilight said, Applejack just nodded. "Well I couldn't the apple festival is in a few days and every pony at sweet apple acres was getting ready –ATCHOO- even Apple bloom." Applejacks voice was raspy and hard to understand. "Here's a tissue" said Fluttershy as she handed AJ a tissue. "Well I'm sorry my dear but I really must be leaving I have orders to fill but I will be back later." Said Rarity as she walked out the door. Applejack tried to say good-bye but her throat too much to yell because Rarity was already out the door, and when she tried she went into a coughing fit.

"AJ have you taken anything for that cough?" Asked Twilight concerned about her friend. "No I'm doing it the old way, before –AHH- they had –ATCHOO- medicine." Said AJ her voice getting quieter by the second. "AJ you should take something if you want to be able to participate tomorrow." Said Twilight as she looked at Rainbow dash. "The apple family is known for coming –ATCHOO- through *cough*cough*cough*" Said Applejack. "AJ your cough is getting worse, how could you not want medicine doesn't it hurt your throat?" Asked Fluttershy in her sweet voice.

"Yes, a lot actually but I still don't want any." Said the stubborn pony. "Well I'm sorry Applejack but I must be going I have to feed al my pets and clean up some stuff but I'll see you later." Said Fluttershy as she walked out the door, Apply jack just waved her throat felt like it was being stabbed with thorns that couldn't come out. And then there were 4. For once pinkie was being quiet and not saying anything."Well I have to go do some stuff, like that and such BYE!" Yelled Pinkie pie as she ran out the door. Applejack just put her hoof to her temple. "OW!" Applejack said. Twilight looked at Rainbow dash and nodded. "Were going to go and let you get some rest but we'll be back later"Twilight whispered, as her and rainbow dash walked out the door, Applejack waved good-bye as they left.

When Twilight and Rainbow dash got outside of the house, Twilight looked over to rainbow dash who had a really sad look on her face. "Dash are you ok?" Twilight asked as she could tell that rainbow dash was sad. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just hard to think about her not being able to join in the festivities at the apple festival, and it's kind of a tradition for all of us to go together." Said Rainbow dash. "Don't worry, miracles do happen sometimes, well I'm going to go back to the library, do you want to come?"She reassured her friend. "No I think I'm just going to go back to clouds dale but I'll see you later." Rainbow dash said as she flew up to the sky.

_**A few hours later**_

Twilight walked over to sweet apple acres and saw Rainbow dash outside walking back and forth. Twilight walked over to Rainbow dash, "Rainbow dash what are you doing out here?" Twilight asked her friend. "We can't go inside" said Rainbow dash nervously. "Why can't we?" she asked. "That's the thing I don't know why, granny smith came over and said that I wasn't allowed in, and then a couple seconds later big Mac came over and said he was sorry but I wasn't allowed in and then he went into the house and hasn't came out yet." Said Rainbow dash as she was freaking out. "It's ok Rainbow dash, we'll just wait for big Mac to come out and when he comes out we'll ask him why we can't go in." said Twilight trying to calm her friend down. "Ok Twilight" Rainbow said as she's calming down. "Rainbow I've never seen you like this, what's wrong? Twilight asked concerned. "That's the thing I don't know I'm just so worried for her." Said Rainbow dash. "Rainbow its fine it's just the flu, with some rest and quiet she'll be good as new." Said the purple pony. Big Mac walked out of the house, "Oh your still here." Said AJ's big brother. "Yes and what's going on Big Mac?" Asks twilight. "Well you see AJ's case is just a little more than we thought" said the red stallion. "WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S MORE THAN YOU THOUGHT?" Said the Rainbow dash with a worried look on her face. "Well it looks like Applejack has a bad case of appleitis." Said big Mac. "NO! Not appleitis, wait what's appleitis?" asked the Rainbow pony. "Rainbow dash appleitis is… I actually don't know." Said twilight. "Appleitis is a highly contagious disease that is caused by eating too many apples in your lifetime." Said the stallion. "Wait she got a disease from eating to many apples… Have you gotten this disease?" asked RD "nnnnope, you see sometimes you get lucky because when I was at her age I eat the right amount but that's all she eats, plus all the stress she has had from the apple festival gave her the flu and then her body couldn't handle all the apples and it got her even more sick, and she's highly contagious and under quarantine so I'm sorry but you're not allowed to see her." Said the stallion, Rainbow dash couldn't believe what she just heard and she started to feel a bit light headed. Twilight looked over so see Rainbow dash look a little pale the next thing you know she's on the ground. When Rainbow dash woke up, "Rainbow dash. Rainbow dash. Rainbow dash are you ok?" asked Twilight, it took a moment for Rainbow dash to find out where she was… She was in the library. "APPLEJACK!" Yelled Rainbow dash.

As soon as Rainbow dash woke up she got up and said "I need to see Applejack." Twilight looked a little confused. "But Rainbow you can't she's in quarantine remember?" said Twilight "yes I do but I'm going to sneak in there if I have to but I'm going to see her" she replied and out the door she went to sweet apple acres, when she got there, there was a sign on the door that said _NOT IN QUARANTINE _. So Rainbow dash walked in to see Apple bloom, Big Mac and granny smith sitting at the table in silence. "Sorry to just barge in like this but I have to see her." Said RD. "Its ok dear, and don't worry her appleitis is now gone it only lasted about an hour, but she still has the flu, but go on up." Said Granny Smith, Rainbow dash flew on up the stairs and stopped in front of her door. Rainbow dash knocked *knock*knock*knock*knock* as she opened the door. The orange mare looked at rainbow, Rainbow looked back. The orange mare smiled weakly before coughing. The next thing you know all 4 other mares walked in. (not spike he could catch the flu to easily) "Well applejack how's your fever now? Asked Twilight, "Well bast I becked which was about 10 minutes ago it was 50 degrees." Said the sick mare.

"You're just getting worse my dear" said Rarity. "bell me about it I have barely been able to move, I'm hoping that I'll be better by –ATCHOO- tomorrow but I don't know" said the sick mare. "Well it's getting late and you should rest I'm going back home and get ready for tomorrow see you tomorrow, bye." Said twilight as she walked out the door, and then each pony after another went home to get ready Rainbow dash was the last one." Well I'm going to see you tomorrow ok bye." As she left.

_**The next day**_

All 5 ponies showed up at sweet apple acres around 10am they were all waiting outside the next thing they know the door opened and Applejack appeared in the doorway, everypody started to cheer for her. "Well I still have a fever and everything but my fever is at 40 degrees so I'm allowed to join in for an hour tops and then it's off to bed with me." Said the orange mare happily with a smile on her face. Throughout the day the 6 ponys had a wonderful day but an hour had passed and it was time for her to go back to bed, she waved goodbye to her friends and walked inside.

The End


End file.
